Convenceme
by theneverdrunk
Summary: Arnold se ha enamorado de Helga, pero él esta convencido de que ella lo odia. Y no podría estar más equivocado, aunque la rubia cree que no es lo suficientemente buena para el rubio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

"Sabes, hoy es una buena oportunidad para decirle… lo que sea que necesites decirle"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el rubio mientras ajustaba su corbata en el espejo.

"De Helga" contestó el moreno.

"¿Qué hay con ella?"

"Has estado muy interesado en ella desde lo de San Lorenzo" dijo Gerald, "y de eso ya más de 5 años"

"Yo no estoy interesado en Helga" dijo Arnold dirigiéndole una mirada seria a su mejor amigo.

"Sí como no" el moreno puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué paso en San Lorenzo entre ustedes dos?"

 _"No puedo creerlo" se quejó el moreno. "¿De verdad le rogaste a Helga?"_

 _La rubia había ganado un viaje para dos a San Lorenzo. Un viaje que Gerald sabía muy bien que Arnold se había propuesto ganar para ir en busca de sus padres. Cuando Helga lo ganó, Arnold inmediatamente se propuso ser el acompañante de Helga, aunque sabía que no sería tarea sencilla. Pero la rubia había aceptado casi sin pelea._

 _"No le rogué" dijo el rubio, "le pedí un favor"_

 _"Y ella, con su corazón de oro, acepto" dijo el moreno sarcástico._

 _Helga no le hacía favores a nadie. Menos a Arnold._

 _"Pues… sí, fue más fácil convencerla de lo que espere" dijo el rubio pensativo._

 _Pocos días después Helga y Arnold se embarcaron en su viaje a San Lorenzo. Los primeros días pasaron como si nada. Hicieron su recorrido turístico, que era parte del premio. Al tercer o cuarto día, Arnold se levantó por la madrugada. Tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación de hotel para embarcarse en su búsqueda. Camino por el pasillo, pasando la habitación de Helga y de su tutor sin hacer ruido. Entonces llego frente al ascensor._

 _"¿A dónde crees que vas, inepto?" dijo una voz que él conocía muy bien._

 _Se dio la vuelta y vio a Helga sentada en uno de los pequeños sillones en la salita de estar frente a los ascensores. Al no recibir respuesta, la rubia se levantó y se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados._

 _"Te pregunte a dónde vas. ¿O qué? ¿Ahora eres sordo?"_

 _Arnold parpadeo para recuperarse y respondió. Molesto. Esta vez no iba a dejar que Helga echara a perder sus asuntos._

 _"Escucha Helga, me voy a ir. A donde, no es de tu incumbencia. Y esta vez, hagas lo que hagas, no vas a poder detenerme. Así que vuelve a la cama y pretende que nunca me viste"_

 _El rubio estaba por llamar al ascensor, pero la respuesta de la rubia lo congelo._

 _"No voy a detenerte. Voy contigo"_

 _Helga lo paso y llamo ella misma al ascensor. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Arnold estaba demasiado congelado. Esperaba que la rubia le gritara, lo golpeara, lo acusara en ese mismo instante, o no lo dejara ir hasta que forzara una respuesta de sus labios. Cualquier cosa menos eso._

 _"¿Vienes o no?" le llamo la rubia desde dentro del ascensor._

 _Fue entonces que Arnold noto que traía una mochila al hombro, igual que él .Y bajo su vestido, traía unos shorts cafés y tenis deportivos. Arnold entro al ascensor, preguntándose si Helga ya sabía que planeaba escaparse y ya había decidido acompañarlo. Eso parecía, pero sabía que era ridículo._

Gerald ya había hecho esa pregunta antes, pero Arnold siempre respondía lo mismo. Y esta vez no fue diferente.

"Nada"

"Eso no me lo creo. Siempre la has defendido pero después de San Lorenzo, algo cambio entre ustedes dos"

"Gerald" suspiro el rubio, "Helga me ayudo a encontrar a mis padres, claro que nuestra interacción cambio. Le estoy muy agradecido."

"Es más que eso, viejo" dijo Gerald negando con la cabeza. "Si no te conociera, diría que te gusta Helga"

Arnold se congelo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Era cierto. Desde San Lorenzo, Arnold no pudo evitar sentirse más cercano a la rubia. La buscaba. Quería tenerla cerca. Le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que se había enamorado. Y aun así, en los últimos cuatro años no había podido confesárselo. Ni a Helga, ni a Gerald.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" exclamo el moreno al ver su expresión. "Si te gusta"

"Sí" admitió el rubio, dándose por vencido. No veía el punto en negarlo. Nunca lo había confesado, pero no podía negarlo. "Pero eso no importa" dijo Arnold tomando su saco. "Aunque mis sentimientos por Helga hayan cambiado los de ella no lo han hecho" dijo con pesadumbre.

Y era cierto. Aunque el rubio se sorprendía buscando a Helga y queriendo estar con ella, y observándola de lejos; la interacción de Helga para con él no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Ahora lo molestaba menos, ya no había bolas de papel en su cabello, pero aun lo llamaba con sobrenombres y lo insultaba ocasionalmente. Estaba seguro de que Helga aun no lo quería cerca. Se sentía igual que Stinky cuando era él el que se sentía atraído por Helga: sin esperanzas. Aunque eso era muy diferente. Eran niños en ese entonces. Y Stinky lo había superado rápido. Arnold ya llevaba 5 años.

Gerald quisiera haberse mostrado más sorprendido. Pero no lo estaba. No realmente. Muy en el fondo ya lo sabía.

"Aun así, hoy es un buen día para decirle" sonrió Gerald. "Escucha, hermano, dudo mucho que Helga todavía te odie. Si es que alguna vez lo hizo… porque te ayudó en San Lorenzo, y no tenía porque. Tal vez, no te odia tanto como ella cree, y solo necesita que tú se lo demuestres."

Arnold le sonrió. Y ambos salieron de su habitación para dirigirse a casa de Rhonda para la fiesta.

 _Si… tal vez…_

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora:_** _¡Hola, chicos! Solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas:_

 _1\. Aquí, la edad promedio de nuestros chicos es de 16 años._

 _2\. Para que este fanfic funcioné como lo planeo deben mantener en mente que la confesion sobre el edifico de Industrias Futuro nunca pasó. Gerald los interrumpio mucho antes de donde se ve en la pelicula, antes de que Helga se confesara. Y al final, cuando Helga se da cuenta de que su papá se unió al abuelo de Arnold para salvar el vecindario porque lo habian estafado, usó eso como pretexto y Arnold ya no la cuestiono más. En este universo, él cree que le ayudo por su papá. Tambien que, a diferencia de como se sabe, no fueron varios alumnos al viaje a San Lorenzo, solo Helga, Arnold y un tutor responsable de los dos. El tan afamado beso que iba a pasar en la segunda pelicula entre Arnold y Helga, tampoco pasó._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que les guste lo suficiente esta probadita para seguir la historia y dejar comentarios. :)_

 _¡Nos vemos en la actualización!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Gerald había observado a su amigo toda la noche. No se había movido de su lugar por la última media hora, no haciendo nada más que observar a su alrededor en busca de la rubia.

Gerald finalmente decidió que tenía suficiente.

"Vamos, Arnold" le dijo el moreno pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio, "es la mejor fiesta del año. Todos la han estado esperando y aquí estas, parado como árbol en lugar de divirtiéndote"

"En este momento la fiesta no podría importarme menos, Gerald" dijo el rubio.

"Mira, solo porque Pataki no vino no significa que no puedas divertirte. Sal a la pista, y baila un poco"

"Mira quien habla" respondió el rubio. "Si Helga no está, Phoebe tampoco, y la has estado esperando. No te has movido de mi lado en toda la noche, Gerald" dijo el rubio acusatoriamente.

"Eso es diferente" dijo el moreno tomando una cerveza.

"¿Por qué Phoebe es _casi_ tu novia?"

"Exacto" dijo el moreno orgulloso.

"De verdad, Gerald, no lo entiendo" dijo el rubio moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, "Tu lo dijiste, es la fiesta más esperada, cada año. ¿Por qué no está aquí?"

"Arnold, a Helga nunca le ha importado la fiesta de Rhonda" le recordó el moreno, "la quiere, aunque no lo admita, y siempre la felicita el primer día de escuela después de la fiesta, pero nunca viene. Ya sabes que la mansión Wellington-Lloyd tiene un código de etiqueta y a Helga no le gusta usar vestidos. Aunque viniera, probablemente el mayordomo no la dejaría pasar" se rio el moreno.

"No entiendo porque" dijo el rubio, "antes no le molestaba usar vestidos"

"Eso era cuando teníamos nueve años, Arnold"

"Aun así…"

"Te mueres por verla en algo que no sea un pantalón de mezclilla" le acuso el moreno.

Arnold se sonrojo. Era cierto. Después de San Lorenzo, Helga jamás volvió a usar vestido. Entre los 10 y 12 años se vestía con shorts y playeras rosas. Ahora vestía con pantalones de mezclilla y playeras holgadas, que Arnold podría jurar eran más cercanas a la talla de su padre que a la de ella. Eran enormes. Y la hacían verse adorable a los ojos de Arnold, por lo que el look no le molestaba, pero ahora que Gerald mencionaba que para la fiesta Helga tendría que usar un vestido sí o sí, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la imagen y preguntarse cómo luciría Helga en un vestido.

"¡Rhonda!" grito el rubio en cuanto vio pasar a la cumpleañera.

"Oh, Arnold" le saludo la pelinegra. "¿Te estas divirtiendo?"

"Si…" mintió el rubio. "Me preguntaba… ¿Sabes por qué no ha llegado Phoebe?" Rhonda se sorprendió por la pregunta. "Es que Gerald la está esperando…" dijo señalando a su amigo quien lo miro extrañado.

"Ah, claro" suspiro Rhonda. "Me llamo hace un rato. Tuvo un problemita con Helga, me dijo que iba a llegar más tarde de lo acordado" explico la pelinegra dirigiéndose a Gerald, quien asintió.

En eso alguien más la llamo, se disculpó con el par de amigos y se alejó para atender a sus demás invitados.

"No tuviste el valor de preguntarle por Pataki" rio el moreno y Arnold lo miro con desdén. "¿Qué paso con el Arnold valiente que yo conozco?" preguntó burlón. Arnold rodo los ojos. "Uh… Arnold…"

El rubio se giró a donde su amigo apuntaba. Por la puerta de entrada pasaba una rubia con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados a grandes zancadas, y detrás de ella una pelinegra asiática que llamaba su nombre.

"¡Helga, espera!"

Arnold noto que la rubia se dirigía a donde estaba el bartender de Rhonda. Una vez frente a la barra, se desplomó en una silla.

"Ahí está, Romeo" dijo Gerald empujándolo en la dirección de la rubia.

"Con Phoebe" suspiro el rubio viendo como la mejor amiga de la rubia se acercaba a ella a toda prisa.

"Deja que yo me encargue de Phoebe" guiño el moreno.

Y sin perder más tiempo corrió en dirección a la pelinegra y la intercepto antes de que llegara con la rubia. Arnold los observo y vio como Phoebe reía tímidamente y después tomaba el brazo que Gerald le ofreció. Helga era prontamente olvidada.

Una vez que Phoebe y Gerald se habían alejado lo suficiente en la dirección contraria. Arnold deicidio que era su momento. Suspiro, se arregló la corbata, y termino de un solo trago su bebida. Entonces camino en dirección de la rubia.

"No puedo creerlo…" gruñía Helga sentada a la barra con su bebida frente a ella. "Voy a matarla. La voy a hacer sufrir tanto que—"

"H-hola, Helga" saludo Arnold tartamudeando.

"¡Arnold!" grito Helga sorprendida, girando para poder ver a la persona dueña de aquella voz.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" preguntó el rubio tallando su cuello y viendo al piso.

 _Esta nervioso… bah, debo estar imaginando cosas._

"Es un país libre" fue su respuesta. Pero para Arnold fue más que suficiente y se sentó a lado de la rubia.

Entonces se dio la libertad de mirarla con detenimiento. Traía su cabello rubio amarrado hacia atrás en una coleta sencilla con el fleco cayendo suavemente sobre su frente. Y vestía un vestido azul marino brillante con mangas largas y sin escote, abrazaba el cuerpo de la rubia lo justo sin estar demasiado entallado. Pero al bajar la mirada se sorprendió de ver que la falda era corta. Muy corta. Dejando las largas y torneadas piernas de la rubia al descubierto. El conjunto terminaba con un par de zapatos de tacón del mismo tono azulado. Era la primera vez que Arnold veía la figura de la rubia desde que tenían 12 años. Y vaya que Helga había cambiado…

"¿Qué tanto me ves, Cabeza de Balón?" espeto la rubia cuando lo vio observándola. Helga le agradeció al cielo que su voz no dejara ver que, más que molesta, estaba nerviosa de que la viera de esa manera.

"L-lo siento"

Arnold se sonrojo y desvió la mirada del cuerpo de la rubia por primera vez desde que se había sentado. En ese momento se sintió agradecido de que Helga no usara más que playeras extra grandes y pantalones de mezclilla con tenis a diario. Si usara vestido más seguido, seguramente los chicos estarían sobre de ella. Si algo demostraba ese vestido era que Helga tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Aún era una chica de complexión delgada, y no era la chica con más curvas de la escuela, pero definitivamente sus curvas eran perfectas para ella. Y a diferencia de las demás chicas el cuerpo de Helga estaba tonificado, lo que era de esperarse ya que era la única que hacia algún tipo de deporte o ejercicio, además de Rhonda.

"Pareces molesta…" el rubio cambio de tema, solo para que la rubia no se diera cuenta de sus mejillas rojas.

"Eso no es novedad, Arnoldo" dijo la rubia con fastidio, tomando un trago de su bebida. "Pero si quieres saberlo, la estúpida de mi hermana se está tomando demasiadas libertades"

"¿Olga?"

"Si, Olga"

"¿Qué hizo?" Arnold sabía que probablemente Olga solo había tratado de pasar tiempo con su hermana y la había irritado sin siquiera darse cuenta, como de costumbre.

"Sabes que nunca vengo a esta cosa" comenzó a explicar la rubia, y Arnold asintió, "Esto de usar vestido y vestirme de princesa no es lo mío" Arnold quería discernir, definitivamente este look le iba bien a la rubia, pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo "Phoebe tuvo la ocurrencia de ir a mi casa antes de dirigirse para acá para preguntarme si estaba segura de no querer venir, como siempre hace. Cada año. Sin falta" la rubia sonaba más molesta mientras más avanzaba la historia. "Pero Olga estaba hoy en casa, y al oírlo se volvió loca. Me tomo por su juguete e hizo lo que quiso conmigo. Maquillaje, peinado, zapatos… todo el numerito"

 _Eso explica el vestido._

Arnold tomo nota mental de agradecerle a Olga por el regalo visual que era Helga esa noche.

"Apenas y logre zafarme del maldito vestido en que quería meterme" se quejó la rubia.

Arnold parpadeo sorprendido. Eso quería decir que Olga quería ponerle otro tipo de atuendo. Seguramente uno más femenino y provocativo… El rubio volvió a sonrojarse.

"Pues… yo creo que te ves muy bien…" dijo el rubio con una voz queda. Helga apenas y pudo oírlo, y se sorprendió por el cumplido.

"No digas tonterías"

"No son tonterías" respondió Arnold, "es la verdad"

"Si como no… los dos sabemos que eres demasiado acomedido como para decirme la verdad si eso significa no ser amable de alguna manera"

Arnold quería insistir, pero sabía que de hacerlo solo lograría hacerla enojar. Las cosas que la enfuriaban aun le parecían confusas.

"Y para colmo de colmos, Phoebe, quien tiene la culpa de todo esto me ha abandonado por estar con tu amiguito" dijo la rubia entre dientes y apretando el vaso con la mano. Arnold juraría que estaba a punto de romperlo.

"Yo puedo quedarme contigo" dijo el rubio sin pensar. Helga lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

"¿Estas consiente de que Phoebe no me hará caso en toda la noche, cierto?" le pregunto la rubia.

Helga pensó que Arnold, en su acomedida y amable sensibilidad de siempre, se estaba ofreciendo a acompañarla en lo que Phoebe se acordaba de que existía. Pero la asiática probablemente no se acordaría por lo que resta de la noche. Pero Arnold quería permanecer a su lado por el mayor tiempo posible, le molestaba admitirlo, pero se sentía posesivo respecto a Helga en ese momento. No quería compartirla con nadie, ni siquiera con Phoebe.

"Lo sé" sonrió, "y planeo hacerte compañía toda la noche, si no te molesta"

Sin esperar su respuesta, Arnold se giró y pidió una bebida al bartender.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Al principio Helga no parecía muy contenta con su presencia. No dejaba de observarlo con sospecha y cautela, pero no se había quejado ni dicho explícitamente que no quería a Arnold cerca, así que este no se movió. Decidió que no podía dejarse intimidar tan fácil si quería llegar a algo con la chica en el futuro. Y esperaba que el futuro fuera esa noche.

Después de unos cuantos tragos, Helga parecía más relajada. Incluso bromeaba con él. Parecía que se la estaba pasando bien en su compañía y Arnold estaba satisfecho con ello.

En algún momento de la noche la invito a bailar. En cuanto las palabras se deslizaron por sus labios, se arrepintió. Con cualquier otra chica no habría de que preocuparse: en el mejor de los casos le decían que sí; en el peor, lo rechazaban. Pero Helga era impredecible, y definitivamente no era como las otras chicas. Esperaba que le gritara y se alejara y que tal vez no volviera a hablarle en toda la noche, o tal vez que le respondiera con un comentario sarcástico y burlón, pero Helga aceptó.

Se levantó de su asiento frente a la barra y se dirigió a la pista. Arnold solo la miro sorprendido. Feliz, pero sorprendido. No esperaba que las cosas fueran tan bien. Cuando Helga noto que no la seguía se giró y le espeto que moviera su trasero de una buena vez.

 _No sé qué se le metió, pero no pienso desaprovechar una oportunidad así._

Pensaba la rubia.

Por su parte Arnold se preguntaba cuanto alcohol había tomado Helga a lo largo de la noche.

Se despabiló y por fin se levantó de su silla.

Bailaron por varios minutos y varias pistas hasta que Rhonda los interrumpió.

"¡Helga!" le grito con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Helga rodo los ojos y puso una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. No es que no se alegrara de ver a la cumpleañera pero este era su momento.

"Rhonda…" la pelinegra la abrazo.

"Me da gusto que te hayas dignado a venir. Me honras con tu presencia" decía Rhonda burlonamente, pero Helga sabía que Rhonda realmente estaba feliz de ver a Helga finalmente en una de sus fiestas.

Se querían pero a ninguna de las dos les gustaba admitirlo. Eran polos completamente opuestos. Las pocas demostraciones de afecto eran cubiertas con una capa de sarcasmo y tonos burlones, a veces leves insultos también.

Phoebe se les unió en breve y las tres chicas se retiraron de la pista para charlar.

"Vaya, Helga se tenía muy escondida" dijo Gerald mientras veía a su pareja abandonarlo junto a Arnold, que también era abandonado. Arnold lo sulfuro con la mirada. "Hey, tranquilo que la mujer puños-de-acero no me interesa" dijo Gerald defensivo. "Es toda tuya. A menos que alguien más la vea con ese vestido, entonces vas a tener competencia" dijo sardónico.

A Arnold no le hizo gracia. Pero sabía que tenía razón, peor al mismo tiempo sabía que si los chicos se interesaban en Helga después de esa noche pocos tendrían el valor de realmente hacer un movimiento. El riesgo era alto con Helga. Siempre. Y Arnold se sintió agradecido por el lado de su personalidad más abrasivo e impulsivo. En general ese lado de Helga no le molestaba, a menos que lo usara para alejarlo a él en específico.

"Estuvieron mucho rato en el bar bebiendo" continuo Gerald preocupado. "No tomes demasiado, ¿sí?"

"Gerald, no me voy a emborrachar con Helga" le aseguro Arnold, "no quiero decirle lo que siento ebrio y hacerla enfadar"

"Se va a enfadar, estés ebrio o no"

Arnold volvió a sulfurarlo.

"Tal vez, pero creo que confesármele con copas encima no es lo mejor. Si se enfada no quiero que sea por haberme comportado como un idiota"

"Para ella siempre te comportarás como un idiota. Ella cree que eres un idiota"

"¡No me estas ayudando, Gerald!" grito Arnold abrumado. Lo que Gerald le decía eran verdades, pero aun así, no tenía por qué recordarle su realidad la noche que finalmente había logrado acumular el valor para hacer un movimiento.

"Lo siento, tienes razón" se disculpó el moreno.

* * *

"¿Finalmente te dejaron libre?" dijo Arnold acercándose a Helga por segunda vez esa noche. Estaba sentada en la terraza al aire libre, en una pequeña mesa, que supuso era para tomar el té.

"¿Estuviste tomando mientras no estuve?"

Arnold definitivamente había tomado unos cuantos tragos en lo que Helga estaba desaparecida. Pero no los suficientes para estar ebrio. No lo estaba. Aún estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero luego del gran apoyo moral que le dio su mejor amigo, decidió que necesitaba un poco más de alcohol en su sistema.

"Solo un par"

Arnold se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió a Helga con ella, luego se sentó a su lado.

Su conversación con Gerald no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

 _Es toda tuya. A menos que alguien más la vea con ese vestido_

Arnold la había notado antes de verla con ese vestido y ahora su mente lo torturaba preguntándose si alguien más ya la había notado pero tenía el mismo problema que él: no tenía el valor de acercársele. Se preguntó si tenía competencia y no lo sabía. Helga nunca ha demostrado interés en ningún chico de la escuela… o chica… o lo que sea. Helga simplemente parecía no tener interés en general en nada ni en nadie de manera romántica.

Arnold sabía que a veces Helga iba al parque para patinetas a andar en bici o patinar un poco. También sabía que su padre la tenía, contra su voluntad, en clases de música (piano) y ballet. Que trabajaba en una tienda de música de prestigio en el centro comercial más cercano. Iba al gimnasio con frecuencia. Y había rumores de que Helga iba a las noches abiertas de poesía a un café del centro. ¿Y si no mostraba interés en nadie de la escuela porque estaba interesada en alguien de fuera?

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que probablemente había personas en la vida de Helga de las que él no estaba enterado. ¿Y si tenía novio? Helga no andaría pregonando algo como eso. Seguramente si tuviera uno fuera de la escuela nadie se enteraría.

"¿Me estas escuchando, cabezón?"

La voz molesta de Helga lo trajo de vuelta.

"N-no…" admitió avergonzado. "Discúlpame" le sonrió.

"Da igual…" la rubia desvió su mirada de él y le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida. Arnold la observo con atención y detenimiento hasta que finalmente se animó a hablarle de nuevo.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

Estaba siendo impetuoso pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Helga lo miro por el rabilo del ojo.

"De acuerdo…" dijo dejando su bebida en la pequeña mesita frente a ellos. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Tienes novio?"

Helga se sorprendió. Esa era una pregunta muy directa. Y su tono de voz había sido un poco brusco. Lo miro a los ojos buscando alguna señal de… pues… lo que fuera. Pero no vio nada. Eso la puso nerviosa.

"Pues… no. Técnicamente no" contesto ella. Arnold la miro confundido pero su mirada era exigente. Así que Helga, elaboro su respuesta "He tenido algunas citas… pero no ha funcionado" era verdad.

Helga ya había decidido hace dos años que Arnold no era, ni seria para ella. Así que trato de interesarse en otros chicos. Para su mala suerte, el amor no funciona así. Se había forzado en salir en unas cuantas citas. En los últimos meses, pero nada la hacía sentir ni remotamente parecido a lo que Arnolod le provocaba. Esto era una ocurrencia reciente, lo de salir en citas al azar.

Arnold Shortman, el chico de sus sueños: alto, rubio, con ojos verde claro que parecían cambiar de color dependiendo de la luz del Sol luciendo una mezcla perfecta entre verde y azul, esa personalidad desinteresada, y esos abrazos. Nadie podía abrazarla como Arnold. Y ahora le estaba preguntando si tenía novio. Por un momento se sintió esperanzada, pero se deshizo de esta en un segundo.

"¿De verdad?"

Helga podría jurar haber oído la felicidad en su voz.

"Sí. Bueno, ya sabes como es. El amor es difícil y complicado. Además, aun no sé lo que quiero, solo estoy tanteando el terreno" se encogió de hombros.

Helga se congelo en cuanto sintió la mano de Arnold sobre su rodilla descubierta. Arnold mismo no sabía que estaba haciendo. Se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades, más de las que lo hacían sentir cómodo y de las que acostumbraba. Pero pensaba que con Helga necesitaba ser lo más asertivo posible. Eso, y probablemente el alcohol le estaba dando un empuje.

"No tiene por qué ser complicado…"

Helga quería reaccionar en la manera que se supone debía reaccionar: empujar su mano lejos, levantarse de su silla, decirle algún insulto y aventarle su saco en la cara. Pero no podía moverse.

"B-bueno, y-yo soy complicada. A-así que tiene s-sentido que sea complicado para mi" Helga se mordió la lengua, fuerte, maldiciéndose por haber tartamudeado.

"Creo que no me entendiste bien" dijo Arnold, inclinándose hacia ella. "No tiene por qué ser complicado" repitió Arnold. Helga aun así no comprendía. Probablemente gracias a que su mente estaba completamente en blanco. No podía pensar en nada más que en Arnold acercándose a ella cada vez más. Finalmente su cerebro hizo corto circuito cuando sus labios se tocaron con los de ella.

Justo cuando Arnold iba a alejarse de ella, Helga cobro vida de nuevo, y enredo sus dedos en su cabello. Dejo salir el aire, que había estado conteniendo, por la nariz y cerro sus ojos. Arnold la rodeo por la cintura con un brazo, mientras con el otro se agarraba firmemente de la silla de Helga, y profundizo el beso. Helga podía sentir a su corazón palpitar con rapidez. Pero no de felicidad.

 _¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!_

Lo empujo lejos de ella y Arnold, sorprendido, cayó en su silla de sentón. Su corazón se rompió al verla de pie frente a él, con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas.

No le gritaba. No se alejaba. Solo lo miraba con ojos reprobatorios… tristes. Y Arnold se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Nunca se había sentido como en ese momento. No sabía que decir. No sabía si debía decir algo.

"¿Estás… bien?" sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. Pero habían pasado varios segundos en un silencio abrumador. Con Helga no haciendo nada más que verlo con lágrimas amenazando rodar por sus mejillas.

"No. No estoy bien, Arnold"

En ese momento además de preocupado, Arnold se sintió temeroso. Nunca había visto a Helga así.

"…Yo… lo siento mucho…" sollozo la rubia. Retrocedió y sus piernas chocaron con la silla en la que estaba previamente sentada y se desplomo sobre ella. Cubrió su cara con sus manos. Podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba… y las lágrimas finalmente cayeron.

Arnold solo la miro completamente aturdido. Había hecho llorar a Helga. No podía creerlo y su cerebro y corazón eran un gran desastre.

"Perdóname… no debí besarte…" sollozaba la rubia.

Arnold finalmente despertó de su aturdimiento. Pero estaba aún más confundido. Al parecer Helga no estaba llorando porque él la beso, sino porque ella lo beso a él. Pero… él había iniciado el beso.

"Nunca… debí… lo lamento…"

Arnold se levantó y se arrodillo a su lado.

"Hey… está bien" trato de consolarla. "No pasa nada, Helga. En todo caso, yo debería disculparme. Yo te bese sin aviso y además te he hecho llorar—" Arnold fue interrumpido por Helga, quien se levantó de golpe de la silla. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Yo.. yo solo…" Helga caminaba de prisa hacia la mansión. "Necesito estar a solas" Arnold quería detenerla pero Helga ya estaba adentro de la casa.

Arnold la siguió adentro, llamando su nombre, pero ella no lo escuchaba entre la pobre iluminación y el montón de gente. Eso, o lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Helga llego hasta una puerta cuando Arnold la intercepto.

"Espera. Helga, no hagas esto" dijo impidiendo con una de sus manos que abriera la puerta para entrar a cualquiera que fuese la habitación contigua. "No quiero que te escondas de mi" forcejearon con la puerta un par de veces hasta que Arnold la solto después de ver la cara llorosa de la rubia. "Por favor… habla conmigo"

"Después" dijo Helga y entro a la habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara al rubio. Arnold no se movió por varios minutos hasta que escuchó los sollozos y gemidos de la rubia a través de la puerta.

Arnold sintió que su corazón se partía en dos.

Lo último que quería era lastimar a Helga.

Y ahora, la rubia no dejaba de llorar.

Todo por su culpa.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Entre el capitulo anterior y este hubo muy poco tiempo de espera y eso es porque ya tenia esto escrito tambien. El capitulo cuatro tal vez tarde un poco más. Lo cual apesta porque este termina en suspenso. Lo sientoooo~ ^.^

Las cosas se van a poner un poco confusas para Arnold y complicadas para Helga.


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold suspiro y decidió retirarse de la fiesta. Decir que se sentía miserable y derrotado se quedaría corto.

En su camino a la salida se encontró con Rhonda.

"Oh, Arnold, ¿ya te vas?"

"S-si…" dijo el rubio sin ganas. "¿Me harías un favor, Rhonda?"

El chico se veía tan triste y desanimado que Rhonda no tuvo corazón para decirle que no. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que todo esto tenía que ver con cierta rubia.

"Claro, lo que quieras"

"Helga se encerró en una habitación" suspiro, "creo que… creo que está llorando"

"¿¡QUE?!" grito la pelinegra.

"Rhonda, por favor, no me grites" dijo Arnold entre dientes.

"¿Hiciste llorar a Pataki? ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?"

Rhonda no podía creer que Arnold hiciera algo tan malo como para hacer llorar a alguien. Pero también le costaba creer que Helga estaba llorando. Y si Helga lloraba, supuso que tenía que haber sido algo realmente terrible.

"Rhonda… por favor… solo quiero irme a casa"

Rhonda lo vio tan desanimado que decidió no preguntar más.

"Está bien. Yo me encargo de Pataki"

"Gracias"

En cuanto Arnold salió de la mansión Rhonda puso manos a la obra y busco a Phoebe por la pista. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, solo busco la gran y alta espesa mata de pelo negro de Gerald y ¡bingo!

"Phoebe ven conmigo" ordeno tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola.

"Oye, ¿a dónde te llevas a mi pareja de baile?" grito Gerald por encima de la música.

"No te metas, Gerald" le gruño la pelinegra.

"Vaya… ¿Quién te vomito encima?" se burló el moreno.

"No a mí. A Helga. Y fue el tarado de tu amigo Arnold"

Tanto Phoebe como Gerald se quedaron estupefactos. La única persona que insultaba a Arnold era Helga. Nadie más lo hacía. Básicamente porque Arnold no tenía problemas con nadie, y siempre hacia lo correcto. Nunca le había dado razones a nadie para insultarlo.

"Te creería más si me dijeras que fue al revés" dijo Gerald cruzándose de brazos escéptico.

"¿En serio? Porque Helga es la que está llorando escondida en una habitación, no Arnold"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Phoebe y Gerald al mismo tiempo.

"Ya me oíste. Arnold hizo llorar a Pataki"

"Rhonda, ¿qué paso?" pregunto Gerald esta vez realmente preocupado.

"Pregúntale a tu amiguito cuando lo veas"

Y sin darle oportunidad de réplica, Rhonda se alejó arrastrando a Phoebe con ella.

"Rhonda ¿qué está pasando?" pregunto Phoebe mientras era arrastrada.

"Ya te lo dije: Arnold hizo llorar a Helga"

"¿Y dónde está?"

"No lo sé. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla"

"¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Creí que dijiste que estaba encerrada en una habitación?" dijo la asiática acomodándose los lentes de nuevo.

"Si pero no se cual" suspiro Rhonda "Arnold no me lo dijo. Ayúdame a buscarla"

"Buscando"

Después de varios minutos buscando, sin resultados, a la rubia. Phoebe decidió pedir ayuda extra y empezar a preguntar.

"Lila, ¿has visto a Helga?"

"Creo que está en el baño a lado de la terraza" dijo Lila, "quise usarlo pero me grito que me largara"

"Gracias"

Phoebe le aviso a Rhonda donde estaba la rubia. La pelinegra le pidió la llave maestra al mayordomo y entonces se dirigieron al baño.

"Diablos…" dijo Rhonda al ver a Helga sentada recargada en la pared con las piernas abrazadas al pecho y los ojos rojos.

"¡Helga!" Phoebe corrió a su lado y la abrazo. Después le hizo una seña a Rhonda para que cerrara la puerta. Seguramente Helga no querría que nadie la viera en ese estado, y Phoebe tampoco quería comprometer a su amiga. "Helga, ¿qué paso?" pregunto Phoebe con voz queda. Podía sentir a Helga temblando de los sollozos entre sus brazos.

"N-no estoy segura…" contesto la rubia desorientada.

Y de verdad no lo sabía. Había esperado toda su vida por algo así. Por alguna señal de que tenía la mínima oportunidad con Arnold. Y ahora que el chico la había besado, había corrido como cobarde. Y en lugar de sentirse feliz, sentía un algo que se parecía más a la culpa. Pero eso no tenía sentido.

"Vamos, Helga…" le dijo Phoebe con la voz más suave que pudo. Nunca había visto a Helga así. La había visto histérica pero… esto era diferente. "Ponte de pie…"

"No" negó la rubia, abrazando sus piernas con más fuerza. "No quiero que nadie me vea así"

"Nadie te vera… te lo prometo"

"Si, esta tan oscuro allá afuera que nadie te notara" dijo Rhonda.

"Rhonda tiene razón. Y no puedes quedarte en el frio piso del baño para siempre"

"Pero—" no quería salir. No podía. No estaba lista para enfrentar su realidad.

Rhonda noto que Helga miraba con detenimiento una chaqueta negra que estaba sobre el inodoro.

"Si lo que te preocupa es Arnold, ya se fue" le dijo Rhonda.

"¿El… se fue?" pregunto Helga.

"Si, no sin antes decirme que te cuidara" le sonrió la pelinegra.

"Vamos Helga" le dijo Phoebe de nuevo, "salgamos de aquí y subamos al otro piso"

"Puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes si quieres" ofreció Rhonda.

Helga sabía que debía verse patética, pero no tenía las fuerzas de replicar. Solo asintió con la cabeza y ambas chicas la escoltaron al piso de arriba, a la habitación que le habían ofrecido, con la máxima discreción posible. Lo cual no sería difícil ya que había poca luz y música muy fuerte.

Una vez que Helga toco el colchón, Phoebe le pregunto si podía asistirla en algo más, Helga negó con la cabeza e insistió en que ambas volvieran a la fiesta.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Gracias por la paciencia! Se que este capitulo tardo mucho, pero espero ya no tardar tanto con los otros. Pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida personas estos dias y no tuve tiempo de actualizar la historia. Pronto ya sabran porqué Helga lloró, se los prometo. Y a los que dicen que está fuera de personaje que Helga llore, quisiera comentarles que esta historia pasa 6 años despues de la serie animada. En seis años la gente cambia mucho, y Helga si lloró una o dos veces en la serie, como cuando se sintió muy culpable de maltratar a Laila (cuando descubrieron su precaria situación) además, ese es el punto. Tiene un por qué. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"¡Ahí estás!" exclamó Daniel al verla con una gran sonrisa. Helga solo hizo un gesto con la mano desde el mostrador. "O te fue muy bien en la fiesta o muy mal, ¿tienes resaca?"

Helga tenía resaca, pero emocional; y no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

"Te hubieras tomado el día libre. Aún puedes, yo te cubro con el jefe" Daniel ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estoy bien" respondió la rubia con desdén.

Daniel tenía la mala costumbre de cuidarla. A Helga no le molestaba, normalmente, pero hoy no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie. La única razón de haberse presentado al trabajo, era que quería un pretexto para salir de casa de Rhonda sin un interrogatorio.

"Al menos tomate un café" dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera a prepararle un café a la rubia sin esperar su respuesta.

"Gracias" dijo ella al recibir la taza con la bebida caliente.

El día transcurrió normal en la tienda. Pero Daniel no dejaba de echarle miradas. Conocía a Helga de algún tiempo ya, y tenía la seguridad de conocerla bien. Lo suficiente para darse cuenta que la chica no traía ese humor debido al alcohol.

"Helga…" se le acercó mientras la rubia hacia el corte de caja, "¿Quieres decirme qué paso?"

"No pasó nada"

"No soy tonto, algo te tiene toda apachurrada"

Helga suspiró.

"Arnold me besó" soltó ella.

"¿Arnold? Es el chico del que estás enamorada, ¿cierto?"

Helga solo asintió.

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" grito Daniel alegre.

En el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, Helga le había tomado mucha confianza. Ya que Daniel no conocía a nadie de la escuela, podía sincerarse con él y contarle todo sin miedo a que algo saliera accidentalmente a otros oídos.

"¿Se te declaró? Ya sabes, de manera oficial" pregunto sonriendo, "¿ya tenemos novio?"

"Cállate" dijo la rubia entre dientes, sin despegar la mirada del mostrador.

"No lo entiendo. Deberías estar contenta"

"Aunque Arnold se me hubiera declarado le hubiera dicho que no"

"¿PERO POR QUÉ?"

Daniel no daba crédito a lo que oia. Queria ver a su amiga feliz, y Arnold era su felicidad, de eso estaba seguro.

"Por que no soy lo que busca, ¿okay?"

"Pero él te beso…"

"Sí, pero es un idiota"

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Una disculpa por la tardanza :S Tuve contratiempos en mi vida personal que me impidieron actualizar la historia, y además bloquearon mi inspiración por completo. Y una segunda disculpa por lo corto del capítulo después de tanto tiempo. Prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo. Espero subirlo esta semana, Miércoles o Viernes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes aqui representados son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom y Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

"¿Ya me vas a decir qué pasó?"

Pregunto Gerald exasperado. Ya tenía suficiente. Suficiente de Arnold retraído. De Helga desaparecida. De Rhonda recriminándolo con la mirada. De Phoebe no diciendo nada. Y los rumores.

La gente había notado la ausencia de Helga en la escuela. Era difícil no notarla. Y habían salido a la superficie varias teorías - todas igual de ridículas. Excepto la que involucraba a Arnold. Algunas personas notaron que habían pasado juntos la velada, y Helga desapareció al siguiente día.

"Ya déjalo, Gerald. No quiero hablar de eso"

"Si no vas a hablar conmigo entonces habla con ella" Arnold negó con la cabeza.

"Tú no entiendes"

"Eso es porque no me has dicho que diablos paso"

"Solo necesitas saber que soy la última persona a la que quiere ver. Te lo aseguro."

Gerald pensó en dejarlo por lo bueno. Pero esto lo estaba fastidiando. En todo sentido. Su mejor amigo estaba como fantasma. Phoebe evitaba acercársele por evitar a Arnold, en caso de que quisiese preguntarle por la rubia - pero Arnold ni siquiera tuvo el ánimo suficiente para eso. Y si dijera que no tenía curiosidad, estaría mintiendo.

"¿De verdad la hiciste llorar?"

Pregunto el moreno después de una pausa silenciosa.

"¡Diablos Gerald!" Espetó el rubio. Tal vez decir que grito sería más acertado. Por supuesto, esto sorprendió a Gerald, en todos los años de conocer a Arnold solo lo había oído gritar numeradas veces. "Sí. Lloro. Cometí un error y la hice llorar, ¡¿ya estás feliz?!"

Gerald se mantuvo callado. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía que en una situación como esa.

Después de varios minutos, en los que Arnold se concentró en calmarse y tomar respiraciones profundas, el rubio elaboro y le conto a Gerald lo que había sucedido. Los tragos, la conversación, el beso, y la reacción de Helga…

"Sus ojos… la forma en que me miro… pude entender la magnitud del error que cometí."

"Lo siento mucho, amigo"

Fue en ese momento que el celular del rubio anuncio al entrada de un mensaje de texto.

 _"_ _Ven a verme al trabajo. En Music Boom. Ya estoy lista para hablar"_

"Es de Helga…" dijo Arnold, "quiere que la vea"

"Tal vez no todo este perdido Arnie"

* * *

Una vez frente a la prestigiosa tienda de música, Arnold tomo un respiro profundo para calmar sus nervios. Helga era impredecible, y estaba feliz de que le escribiera el mensaje y estuviera dispuesta a hablar, pero esto podía desenvolverse de tantas formas, y Arnold estaba indefenso.

Entro a la tienda y busco a la rubia con la mirada. Estaba arreglando unos CDs en uno de los pasillos. Arnold respiro profundamente otra vez, y se acercó.

"Hola Helga" saludo el con su mejor sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón?" respondió ella sin voltearlo a ver.

"Recibí tu mensaje. Dijiste que querías hablar"

"Ahora si ya se te fundió el cerebro. Yo no te mande nada" respondió ella, aun sin hacer contacto visual; y avanzo al siguiente pasillo para continuar su tarea en el estante siguiente. Arnold la siguió confundido.

"Si lo hiciste" insistió el rubio. "Mira" le extendió su teléfono móvil y la rubia miro la pantalla con detenimiento, y se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de texto que, ciertamente, provenía de su celular.

 _Seguro ese fue el entrometido de Daniel… a veces me dan ganas de estrangularlo_

Pensó Helga con furia, pero por fuera estaba seria y sin expresión.

"No lo mande yo. Pero si quieres hablar, habla" dijo Helga encogiéndose de hombros.

Arnold estaba confundido, pero decidió tomar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

"Yo, uhm, quiero disculparme por lo que paso en la terraza"

"¿Eso es todo?" lo miro Helga levantando la ceja.

"Básicamente, si" dijo Arnold inseguro. "¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela?"

"Eso no te incumbe"

"Sí lo es"

Helga suspiró, frustrada.

"No todo tiene que ver contigo, cabeza de balón. No deje de ir a la escuela por evitarte, si eso es lo que crees"

Arnold se encogió. Tal vez si había sigo algo egocéntrico de su parte pensar que Helga había desaparecido para evitarlo a él. El mundo de la rubia no giraba en torno a él.

"¿Entonces por qué?"

La rubia se congelo, y Arnold supo que era algo delicado.

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"Nunca hablas de nada" Arnold se arrepintió tan rápido como las palabras escaparon de su boca. "Lo siento"

"No, tienes razón" Helga suspiro, "no fui a la escuela porque tuve que ayudar con la mudanza"

"¿A dónde cambiaron?"

"Al Emporio de Big Bob" dijo la rubia viendo el suelo. "Nadie compra localizadores, Arnold. Y Bob es muy necio y egocéntrico como para entender que ya paso de moda. En lugar de actualizarse, hipoteco la casa para invertir en el negocio. No pudo pagar y nos echaron" Helga hizo una pausa, y Arnold no supo si era porque esperaba que él le dijera algo. "Ahora vivimos en la puta tienda" termino la rubia entre dientes, golpeando una estantería con el puño cerrado.

Arold se sintió mal por la rubia.

"Todo estará bien, Helga" dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

"No es el momento, Arnold" dijo la rubia sardónica.

"De verdad, Helga. Las cosas mejoraran"

Helga no podía creer, que aun en la adolescencia, el chico fuera tan ingenuamente positivo. Era algo que amaba de él, pero en estos momentos hizo su sangre hervir.

"¿Cuándo vas a madurar?" le espeto ella. "Las cosas no siempre mejoran. No todo se arregla con pensamientos positivos y buenos deseos"

"Creo que es peor darse por vencido" dijo Arnold a la defensiva.

"Helga G. Pataki no se da por vencida, Arnold"

"Pues eso parece que estás haciendo"

"¿Y si así fuera eso a ti qué? ¡No eres nada mío, Arnold! Ni siquiera somos amigos" la rubia estaba gritando sin percatarse de ello "¿Cuándo dejaras de creer que somos tu responsabilidad y que puedes salvarnos a todos? No me debes nada, ni a mí ni a nadie, ¡y no eres un superhéroe!"

"¿Qué está pasando?" interrumpió Daniel. "¿Helga, estas bien?"

A Arnold le molesto que esta persona los interrumpiera. Estaban peleando, pero estaban hablando. Y no estaba nada de acuerdo en lo que Helga había dicho. Tal vez Helga no lo consideraba su amigo, pero el a ella sí. Y no solo eso, estaba enamorado.

Helga le dirigió una mirada sulfurante al recién llegado. Una mirada que le dejo saber a Daniel que sabía que él había hecho que Arnold viniera, y que iba a matarlo por ello, pero Arnold pensó que fue por la interrupción.

"Pude oír tus gritos desde la caja" explico Daniel. "Tú debes ser Arnold" concluyo Daniel al ver al rubio. Ahora entendía porque Helga había gritado. No era una emergencia, solo había explotado como olla exprés. Como la rubia acostumbra.

"¿Y tú eres?" Arnold no quiso ser grosero, pero en esos momentos no le nacía otra cosa. Estaba molesto con Helga, con Big Bob y con el chico frente suyo.

"Daniel, soy compañero de trabajo y ami—"

"Novio" interrumpió la rubia, "es mi novio"

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora:**_

¡Holaaaaaa! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Les pido disculpas. No pude actualizar - espero actualizar con más constancia de ahora en adelante. Y espero que a alguien todavia le interese esta historia ^/^ Si todavia les interesa dejenmelo saber en los comentarios, por favor.

Lo de el embargo lo inspiro la pelicula de la Jungla, que salio en Noviembre del 2017. Si ya la vieron, deben haberse dado cuenta que Helga vive en la tienda de Beepers de Big Bob. Fuera de dicho establecimiento esta un buzon que dice Patakis, asi que... eso esta.

Y solo como anecdota, cuando escribi esta escena, com ya tiene mucho tiempo, no me acordaba que habia hecho San Lorenzo parte de los eventos pasados y donde dice "No me debes nada, ni a mí ni a nadie, ¡y no eres un superhéroe!" originalmente escribi "No me debes nada, ni a mí ni a nadie, ¡y jugar al buen samaritano no traera a tus padres de regreso!" tuve que cambiarlo despues. Asi esto, cuando uno deja una historia tanto tiempo... y cuando tuve que cambiar el dialogo me arrepenti de que San Lorenzo fuera parte de la historia, me gusta mas lo que habia escrito originalmente porque era mas cruel, y queria que Arnold quedara realmente mal trecho de la conversacion... a lo mucho, que Helga le diga que no lo considera nada suyo y que tiene novio lo dejara sin sueño. jeje

¡Nos vemos pronto! LO PROMETO.


End file.
